


A New Life

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get murdered by my abusive narcissistic father in the Real World and      I get turned into a newborn fairy baby. Cosmo and Wanda Cosma are       my new parents. Timmy and Poof are my new big brothers.





	1. I die and I get reborn as a fairy baby.

It's 12:30 am on July the 3rd 2026.   
I woke up and I saw my abusive narcissistic dad standing next to my bed.   
My dad choked me and I died.   
Meanwhile over in the Fairly Odd Parents World of Dimmsdale.   
It's 8:30 am.   
Poof:"Mom and dad I want a little sister."   
He said.   
Cosmo:"Son why do you want a little sister?"   
He asked.   
Poof:"I want to play tea party with her dad and I want to change the diapers that she soils."   
He said.  
Poof:"Besides you two have been cooing at our neighbor's newborn human baby girl that she adopted." "Her name is Lily if you were wondering."   
He said.   
Jorgen came to the fairy family and he frowned.   
Jorgen:"A human woman over in the Real World named Megan Kendell was just murdered by her abusive narcissistic father."   
He said.   
Jorgen:"We're going to give her a second chance at living." "She's going to be your brand new daughter."   
He said.  
Jorgen:"Treat her nicely and she'll love you back."   
He said.   
Jorgen banged his wand on the floor and he made Cosmo become pregnant with me.   
Cosmo became really pregnant with me and he knew that it was time for my birth.   
Cosmo:"The baby's coming."   
He said.   
Cosmo,Wanda and Poof went to the hospital in Fairy World.   
Cosmo:"Poof wish your new sister out." "I can't take this pain anymore."   
He said.   
Poof shook the rattle and he granted his father's wish.   
A bright flash entered the room and it disappeared.   
Cosmo is holding me in a pink blanket and both of my eyes are closed.   
Poof:"She's so cute!"   
He said.   
I opened up both of my emerald green eyes and I looked around the room.   
Wanda:"Megan welcome to the family." "We'll treat you a whole lot nicer than your Real World dad did."   
She said.   
Cosmo,Wanda,Poof and I went home.   
Cosmo picked up the phone and he dialed his mom.   
Cosmo:"Mom please come over to Timmy's house with Big Daddy!" "We have a surprise for you two!"   
He said.   
Mama Cosma:"Ok." "Son we're coming over."   
She said.   
Cosmo hung up on his mom and he smiled.   
Mama Cosma and Big Daddy arrived.   
Poof:"Grandma and Grandpa meet your new grand daughter Megan!"   
He said.   
I floated over to my new grandparents and I cooed at them happily.   
Cosmo and Wanda told them about my previous life in the Real World.   
Big Daddy:"I won't let anybody hurt my new grand daughter." "She's adorable."   
He said.   
Mama Cosma:"Megan welcome to our family."   
She said.   
Mama Cosma and Big Daddy left.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I meet Chloe Carmichael and I meet Timmy Turner.

Timmy and Chloe came home at 3:15 pm.   
Timmy:"Mother I'm home from my school and I brought Chloe with me." "She came over to visit me and my fish."   
He said.   
Timmy's mom:"Welcome home son." "It's nice to see you again Chloe."   
She said.   
Poof:"Megan turn into a fish right now!" "Timmy is coming up here!" "We need to surprise him!" "Chloe too."   
He said quietly.   
I changed into a fish and I got into Timmy's bowl.   
Cosmo,Wanda and Poof turned into fish just like me.   
Cosmo,Wanda and Poof got into Timmy's bowl.   
Wanda opened the door and she pushed me inside gently.  
Cosmo closed the door and he looked at his wife.  
Timmy and Chloe walked into the bedroom.  
Wanda:"Timmy and Chloe we have a wonderful surprise for you."  
She said.  
Wanda and Cosmo opened the castle door.  
I floated over to my big brother and I hugged him.  
Chloe:"Oh my gosh!" "Poof has a sibling!"  
She said.  
Cosmo and Wanda told both kids about what had happened to me.  
Timmy:"That's awful." "I'm really glad that Megan has a new family."  
He said.


End file.
